My Life As We Know It
by killerninjaz
Summary: Tsuna has only known war and fighting for most of his life. He fights only for his survival and knows nothing else, so when he is offered a chance out, watch as Tsuna fights to save his soul.
1. Chapter 1

"_We are forlorn like children, and experienced like old men, we are crude and sorrowful and superficial-I believe we are lost."_

_-Remarque: A Soldier From WW1_

Today is a good day. We get bread and water for our trip in a couple of minutes so that means we will have food for the rest of the day. As I get up out of my tent to receive the rations, I see a sick girl lying in the middle of the dirt road leading to where they are serving the food.

I walk around her.

There is no point in helping her. She will die soon, the signs are already showing; the lips falling away, her mouth becoming larger, the teeth sticking out and looking as though they were made of chalk. The flesh melts, the forehead bulges more prominently, the cheekbones protrude, the skeleton is working itself through. The eyes are already sunken in. In a couple of hours it will be over. I've seen it enough to notice. We all have.

As I walk to the serving table I notice how the soldiers seem to be gathering their things. That means we will be leaving soon. We live in a portable barracks, my comrades, the soldiers and I. ever since I left my village I've been living with the soldiers, learning from the soldiers, fighting like the soldiers. It is all I know now and all I will ever learn.

My name is Tsunayoshi. I am an Everborn.

We Everborn are special. Only one is born every generation or when the old Everborn dies. We have special abilities which allow us to live longer. Our survival instinct is heightened even when we are not in battle. Whether it be swords or daggers or learning to shoot a bow and arrow, we excel in all that can aid in our survival. That is why we are feared. I don't know what happened to the one before me, not that I really care.

This environment really suits me. The soldiers don't fear me like my former village and I get free food and sleeping quarters. I get to use my power to protect myself without being looked at with disgust.

I grab the food from a fellow soldier and give him a smile of thanks. I head back to my tent when the alarm blares out.

The time for fighting has come.

Already I feel my senses heightening even more; adreneline is suddenly in my veins, in my hands, in my eyes a watching, a heightening alertness, a strange sharpening of my senses. My body, in one bound, is in full readiness.

I run to my tent while shoving a piece of bread in my mouth. I reach inside and shove the rest in my backpack and grab my sword and bow and arrows. I run in the direction the soldiers are running and pass regulars as they run to take cover.

"_This is what I'm here for"_

I chant over and over in my head

"_This is what I was born to do"_

Running faster and faster

"_It is all I will ever know"_

_So why is it so hard for me to believe it?_

_######################################################################_

I know I know. New story when I should redo the other one. Sorry….but I think this one is better! Im working on the other one right now! I promise. Im going to redo the 1st chapter because it's crappy and also the second one because I never knew how hateful sakura sounded to her bro/sis….cant remember its been so long XD…and also it reveals to much of sakura's past when I was going to make it a mystery which will steadily evolve into her sad life story. So yeah hope you guys like and au revoir!

Killerninjaz


	2. Chapter 2: Mine Own Nightmare

The books that I had read before I had left the village always depicted war as one side with only the enemy and the other side charging towards them or both charging at each other. A real battle is not like that

Once I had left the camp to go to the battlefield, which was really only about 100 yards away, I had immediately seen the what was happening. It was muddy, not a flower in sight. The ground the color of red. It was already filled with dead bodies. Cut open, heads chopped off, limbs torn, gore everywhere I looked. You could barely tell who was who. It was hard to run straight through when having to jump over them every yard or so.

My vision turned red. I saw everything and nothing. Run, jump, duck, dodge, swing, and repeat. I try to kill in one hit. When I came to, I saw a circle of dead bodies. I try not to look at the faces. To us, the enemy is the enemy. Not anyone else, they don't have faces, families, jobs, wives, children, nothing. In war, you cant have those emotions. It'll drive you crazy.

As I leave the circle, I see one of my comrades in trouble. He is fighting a burly man about 6 feet and muscular. I start to run towards him and just as I get there, he gets cut down by the big mans ax.

"What are you doing here kid? Your no match for me. This is mans war, you best be headin' yourself ho-"

My vision turned red as I lost myself to the anger and pain and frustration. He didn't get a chance to finish as I ran and jumped up to fast for him to lift his heavy ax and cut off his head. I felt a great satisfaction. The bigger ones always find themselves cocky, but in the end they're the ones to fall the hardest.

I look around while bending down to check the big ones pockets for anything valuable. I feel joy when I find dried beef in one of his pockets and a good dagger in his sleeve. I chew on some of the beef while I check in the soldiers pockets to find if there is anything valuable in his. I cant let anything go to waste. Food is dwindling and getting harder to find.

I leave the dead soldier and the enemy behind to look for more enemy soldiers and pick up some food from the surrounding bodies. Most of the soldiers are already out farther ahead, attacking one of the enemy camps. Probably to take more food and supplies. I decide to head back to camp when I notice that they are just killing the innocents. I prefer to fight someone who can fight back. I pick up some weapons on my way back to keep in my tent. None can never have to many weapons.

I get to the camp and greet some of the civilians on my way back. I may seem heartless, but I only state facts. I would save anyone if I saw that they had a chance. If they are dying I close off my emotions and leave them be to enjoy their last moments. If their dead they don't need what they have, so may as well not let them go to waste. I am glad to protect these innocents and I will do anything in my power to keep them from meeting death.

I set down my new supplies and lie down for a quick nap.

"_**Your worthless!"**_

"_**Monster!"**_

"_**Your not my child!"**_

"_**I wish you were never born!"**_

"_**Get out!"**_

"_**Kill him!"**_

No

"_**You shouldn't be alive"**_

"_**You'll never be loved"**_

"_**You can't even stop crying and your supposed to be the almighty warrior!"**_

No!

"_**You killed your own mother!"**_

NO!

I pull out of my nightmare sweating and panting and even more tired than before. I always get these nightmares after a battle. It's a continuous cycle- have nightmares, take out my frustration during a battle, have more nightmares over and over and over. It gets worse and I get less sleep this way, but the only way I can feel any satisfaction is if I fight it out. If I don't I'm afraid that I'll explode.

"_**AAAGGGGHHHH!"**_

"_**You KILLED her!"**_

"_**Beast!"**_

"_**Kill the monster!"**_

_I didn't mean too kill her! It just took over!_

_Never again_

I want let that happen again. That's the true reason I do this, to get rid of the monster inside of me. We Everborn are born with great abilities. With it comes a great curse.

_I can't stop killing _

########################################################################

Man that was pretty good for me. I know there short chapters, but they will get longer as I develop a solid plot in this story. When it gets rolling it will get better. Now I'm thinking of drawing pictures for this story or if anyone else wants to the can and are welcome to whatever. Before I forget, the time period is the "olden times" before guns and weapons like that were invented. In the next chap or the one afterwards, we're going to meet someone from the hitman reborn series. Yeah! Well review please because they motivate me :D

-Killerninjaz


End file.
